100 or more HTTYD Shorts
by FluffyFurball
Summary: Just 100 short little drabbles that I shall be posting, input will be loved. 5 per chapter, 20 chapters expected. LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1

**001****: Beginnings**

~Hiccup's POV~

Okay then. Here I was, a scrawny walking toothpick throw-away of a Viking, and I was making friends with the deadliest dragon known to Viking kind. But, eh, Toothless wasn't that bad. In fact, he was pretty cool, aside from the whole cough up half a fish and expect me to eat it thing. I guess it was a beginning, not just for us, but also for Berk, Vikings, and… well… For me and Astrid.

* * *

**002****: Middles**

Astrid has been waiting half the day for her boyfriend to show up, and she was getting bored. She had plans for them, plans that required him to show up. She was pacing finally when she glanced up at the familiar scream of NIGHT FURY. She grinned and readied herself like a panther. As soon as Toothless flashed by she lunged, tackling Hiccup around the middle. They both landed on the street, Astrid laughing and Hiccup breathless.

"Did you HAVE to do that?" He asked her rather plaintively. She smirked and punched his arm before kissing him.

"Girlfriends rights, besides, you're LATE." Hiccup swallowed, Astrid was one of those girls who could make your life harder than Hels heart if she was so inclined. Luckily she simply smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up, and pulling him up while he tried to balance on his prosthetic. She grinned and slung an arm over his shoulders, reminding him once again that he was the shortest in the group. He just wrapped his arm around her middle, reminding HER that she belonged to him.

Together they walked down the middle of the street, toward the middle of the forest. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

**003****: Endings**

~Astrid's POV~

Well… That was quick. They didn't even last two months together. I think I owe Hiccup a copper bit now… Ah well… if they aren't too loud about it I can probably-

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN SNOTLOUT I WILL RIP YOUR TEENY LITTLE PIECES OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Never mind. I guess it was more of a surprise that Ruff BEGAN to go out with Lout… everybody had bets on when this would end.

* * *

**004****: Hours**

~Astrid's POV~

They've been working on him for hours… Ever since we got back. Toothless got kicked out first when the more experienced women started to work on Hiccup. I followed him out when they started cutting, but that was hours ago. I hope he's not dead… No, we'd have heard something if he had died. I'm still worried though. The suns already setting, but it was just before noon when they started. Toothless has been passing the time pacing, moaning, and trying to eat anything he can get in his mouth, including my ax.

* * *

**005****: Days**

~Toothless' POV~

This human is weird. Most of his kind are big and meaty, he is not. Most of his kind are evil, they kill dragons on site even ones that have done nothing or are only serving the Great Mother, and yet, for the past few days, he has been kind. He has brought me fish, shown me human tricks, even fixed my tail… I think. He is a strange boy, delightful yes, but strange. Even if he fixes my tail for good I think I shall stay for a while longer. With time comes knowledge. Who knows, in a few more days I may just discover the key to saving my kind.

* * *

HI GUYS! Yo! It's Taki, yes I'm alive... and I may, just may finish this story. Anyways I found a 95 prompts thing that I plan on doing for HTTYD, with various characters and various POVs.

I am taking input for the last 5 so that I can make this a round 100, and if I get enough requests I might just try to make it larger than 100. There will be 5 shorts per chapter, so in roughly 20 chapters we'll be done. I plan to update pretty frequently since these are short.

If you feel that you will DIE if a certain character doesn't get a POV or a mention please tell me and I'll see if I can work them in somehow. If you want to see a certain scene or scene type, say that too. I'm very flexible and will probably do what you ask, unless I feel that I have no **** clue how to do so. As of right now the rating is going to be T because of Ruffnuts... temper tantrum in short 3. If you think that's too high, or if you want me to make it higher (which requires content), then I will fix it accordingly.

If you think they are too out of character and want me to fix things I will, because for the most part I am trying to write them AS THEY ARE PORTRAYED... anywho

Read and Respond please! I love suggestions, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. First come first serve, and I'll post no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! School snuck up on me, or at least math did. Here's part 2 of 20 for the 100 stories!

* * *

**006: Weeks**

~Astrid's POV~

Has it really been weeks since we started to date? Only weeks since that first kiss? It feels longer, like years almost. Hiccup is doing better, Toothless too. All the dragons in Berk are doing better… I just hope the same can be said about the people. It's hard to tell sometimes, Vikings are so good at hiding their feelings. Oh well… Weeks since I fell in love, weeks that feel like months and years. Hiccup looks older, or maybe it's just that I'm looking at him differently now. Stoic has confirmed that he'll be learning to be a leader soon, I've been seeing less and less of him because of that. But still… Weeks since that first kiss, that first flight… Weeks since I first understood… Loki surely has danced in our lives these past weeks.

**007: Months**

~Hiccup's POV~

Astrid would kill me if I said this, but she's 7 months along, so she's starting to look pretty plump. If she EVER finds this book she's going to kill me though. I still can't believe it hasn't even been a year since we married, only 9 months… and in two more I'm going to be a father… I hope Toothless and Spike can understand that the baby won't be able to play with them for a long time… At least I've proven, in the past four months, that I can hunt well enough we won't have to starve whenever she is unable to hunt for us. Two more months to go, Odin and Thor help me.

**008: Years**

~Toothless' POV~

Years, they pass by differently for humans than for dragons. Hiccup and Astrid are gone, I miss them now. Their four children are grown and old already. Even their grandchildren are adults now, expecting children of their own. Yet, here I am. I'm in my prime, only a blade will end my life now. I should be flying the mating dance with every dragon I can. Yet, in those years since Hiccup died no human has flown me. No human knows how. My gear was removed and hung up to rust; it's all but gone now. I stay here, where MY human found me. His descendants feed me once in a while. Spike lives with them, but she is getting old. Soon it will all be gone, I will be forgotten… Maybe then I can follow them… but not now. Not while people still remember me. I'll sit here in the sun, and I'll remember the years when I was a true Fury.

**009: Sea**

~Astrid's POV~

It's beautiful. I guess it always has been. It's just more beautiful now because I know that dragons won't be coming over it to attack us. I can see Spike down there, taking a bath. How vain of her. Toothless and Hiccup are flying out there right now, mapping the fish for the time being. Thanks to them we're never short on fish. Considering how much the dragons eat that's a blessing. I wish Spike and I could go with them though… Or that I could ride Toothless with Hiccup again. The healers say it wouldn't be good for me. If I did that I might not bear a child for him. I hate that, the village healers treat me like a piece of furniture that can bear children. I know they're good, but that doesn't mean I have to like them. I guess that's another reason I like the sea though, I know Hiccup will always come back from it. He'll always compare my eyes to it. We'll always see it when we look out at night. I guess I have a lot of reasons to love the sea now, maybe that's not such a bad thing after all.

**010: Shore**

~Stoic's POV~

I can see them down there, playing on the shore. How silly they act now. That fool boy of mine draws in the sand with a stick, Astrid just watches him. She's still the best 'Viking' in their age group, but she's softer now than she was before, kinder. She loves my boy, anyone who doesn't see that is blind. Oh dear, the dragon has started drawing as well. HAha! Now those two are stranded on a little island, they seem to be having fun though. Oh? What's this? They're dancing they're way out of the mess that Toothless made! Oh dear, they've fallen. Astrid is laughing. I guess she doesn't mind anymore. They really are cute, playing down on the shore. I hope they have a long time to do that before duty calls them again, they deserve it.

* * *

Oh lookie! Stoic joined the party! yeah, most of this is the characters reflecting on the prompt I guess... but I like it all. Again, I take ideas and advice, and I might even change what's already written if you want me to!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. I lost my prompt list. Here's chapter 3!

**

* * *

011****: Faith**

~Hiccup's POV~

I had total faith that Toothless would take care of me. He had never let me fall before. As we sped toward the ground, the giant dragon right behind us, I began to pray to Odin that we wouldn't smash into the ground. We turned around, blasting the other dragon and trying to fly upward. I felt myself slipping and as we crashed into the tail I began to fall. I closed my eyes and began to pray. I had faith that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**012****: Trust**

~Astrid's POV ~

I trusted Hiccup for some reason, despite the fact that his crazy dragon was taking me on one whirlwind of a ride. Hiccup wasn't going to let me fall. I could feel it. I still left my arms wrapped around his waist, I didn't want to fall. As soon as I said I was sorry the ride smoothed out. I stayed wrapped around his waist, I was still afraid of falling. I could feel his heart beat through his shirt, and each breath pressing his ribs out. I couldn't help but trust him now, feeling the simple pump and push of his body.

* * *

**013****: Respect**

~ Stoics POV ~

I didn't understand why nobody could respect my boy. He was the son of a chief after all. Then again, he had no respect for authority either. I sighed. There was no respect for anything anymore. Hiccup caused trouble wherever he went, the other children knew that and made fun of him for it. He would never make a good chief at this rate. There was a general lack of respect with him, and it was something that he would need.

* * *

**014****: Joy**

~ Toothless' POV~

He couldn't believe it. This boy had returned his flight to him. He couldn't have felt happier. To show his joy he let the boy ride him. Many things could make him happy, but none as much as the ability to fly.

* * *

**015****: Sorrow**

~ Astrid's POV ~

I couldn't believe it. Was he alive? I couldn't bear it if Hiccup died. I'd only really known him for a short time. I wanted to know more. How could I ever know anything more about him if he died? I felt a tear leak out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't stand it if he died. I moved closer to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they were my friends and I needed that right now.

* * *

Anybody want to give me more prompts? Sorry some of these are junk... I would be happy to tweak things if you advised me to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Two in one day. Feel happy?

**

* * *

016****: Purple**

~Snotlout's POV~

I always thought that Monstrous Nightmares had yellow and red eyes. Sparks didn't have yellow or red eyes. Her eyes were purple instead. I never really thought about eyes and colors when learning how to fight them. Nobody really did. I wondered how much we didn't know about them, really nothing. Hiccup knew the most, but even he didn't know a whole lot. Still, sitting on a rock and watching Sparks catch her own fish, I couldn't help but think about her purple eyes.

* * *

**017****: Red**

~ Astrid's POV~

My skirt isn't pink. I have a point to make here. EVERYBODY thinks that my skirt is pink. It's not. It's red. My skirt is red, red like blood. It's a bit faded, sure, but it's red. It's not pink. I hate it when people call my skirt pink. It's not pink. It's red. I really hate those color related mistakes.

* * *

**018****: Black**

~ Hiccup's POV ~

Night Furys weren't really black. Nobody else noticed that, and almost nobody had seen one before. They weren't black though, they were more a very dark blue color. They also had spots that were more purple than blue. It was different by so many respects. Black was not their official colors, the only thing about him that was truly black were his pupils. I loved that on so many levels. They were so different from what everyone thought.

* * *

**019****: White**

~ Ruffnut's POV ~

"Mom's hair is getting white. Have you noticed Ruff?" My annoying brother said. I grumbled, didn't he know what that meant for us? Mom was only 31, which meant that WE only had 16 years before our hair turned white. This meant I had only 16 years to convince a boy that I was hot. With the sex-on-legs Astrid walking around that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I sighed, didn't Tuff understand that white wasn't good.

* * *

**020****: Blue**

~Fishlegs' POV ~

Did you know Gronkles change colors? They do! It's not much of a change, and you can only notice it if you polish their scales every day. I take really good care of Bumble so I noticed it this winter. His scales are usually green and brown right? Yeah, they are, but this winter I noticed that his scales turned blue. Not like blue-blue but they were touched with blue. At least sorta, it was really cool! And now that it was spring I noticed that he had more green than brown and blue. It was really cool. I liked him most when he had blue in his scales though.

* * *

You like these? I'm always happy to listen to ideas and take ideas, just ask iwelcomeWishes.


	5. Chapter 5

This one contains a lemon, and hiked the rating up because of it... Have fun! Everything else is still T, so if you wanna keep reading just skip 023.

**

* * *

021****. Friends**

~ Hiccup's POV ~

It 's weird, y'know? I was used to being on the edges of the groups and stuff, but now… Now I had friends. That was just weird. I guess that all started with Toothless, he was my first friend, my best friend. Then everybody else had started loving me because I did so great in the ring. I still don't know if they're friends or not. Finally Astrid… She'd become my friend so quickly now. All it took was one flight, one heck of a flight. I wasn't complaining about that, but… having friends is weird.

**022****. Enemies**

~ Tuffnut's POV ~

My sister and I were always fighting. Beating each other into the ground, choking one another, yelling, punching, kicking at one another, it was all just a simple part of life for us. Our dragon was a lot like that too. Nick and Nack fight with each other a lot too. I guess it's just being so close to each other all the time that makes enemies out of even the best of friends.

**023****. Lovers **(**UBER WARNING! THIS IS A **_**LEMON**_!)

~ Astrid's POV ~

Watching Hiccup get ready for bed had become part of our nights routine now. We weren't married. We weren't even old enough to consider marriage yet, by custom. Still, we were lovers. With his father always either away or dealing with issues his house was usually a safe place to prove our love. If his father did happen to be home we could use Hiccups room at the forge. My house was never safe. My folks were always home, and I shared a room with my younger sister.

Hiccup landing lightly on the bed jolted me out of my reverie. He was smiling at me in his usual, lopsided manner. I smiled back, pulling him down and into a kiss. He kissed back and moved to pin my hands above my head. We broke the kiss and I glared at him playfully.

"Not fair." I whined at him lightly. He just chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. No matter when, or where, he did that it always made me blush. I tried to nip at him, and he kissed me again. His grip on my hands shifted. He now held them both with one of his hands. His free hand began to stroke my sides through my shirt. I'd taken off my armor, but half the fun in our nights came from him removing my cloths. I groaned into his mouth, wanting him to hurry. He broke our kiss and smiled.

"Feeling anxious Astrid?" He kissed me again, teasing me. I knew we had to be quiet, but I liked making noise. Hiccup broke the kiss and began to move, brushing his lips against my cheekbones and jaw. He planted heavier kisses along my neck, pausing to gently nip at my pulse point. I shuddered under him, and he chuckled. He knew me almost better than I did. I never complained though, when he learned something so did I. He dipped his head a little more and brushed his lips against my barely exposed collar bone. He pulled back and tipped his head a little to the left. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he was studying now.

"Your shirt's in the way. We can't have that, can we?" He was teasing me, but I let him. He let go of my wrists, expecting me to leave them there. I didn't. I pulled him down, pressing my lips against his and twisting so that we switched positions. I broke our rough kiss and placed a gentler one on his forehead.

"Can't let me go for a second, can you love?" I teased him, tracing a heart on his chest, right over where his own heart beat frantically against his ribs. He smiled up and me and sighed.

"Nope, I really can't. Now get back down here." I was happy to oblige him, letting his hands slip up by sides, bringing my blue, green and gray shirt with them. He tossed it gently to the side and pulled me closer. I let him, knowing that he would do what he wanted anyways. He sucked gently at my collar bone before kissing my lips again and pulling my hair loose. I knew he liked my hair down, that was why I always wore it up. He lay back then, giving me control. I smiled and leaned down, kissing him again as I shifted myself backward slowly. I felt his manhood against my rump and smiled. Thank Odin for thin pants.

"I think my pants are in the way, don't you love?" I teased him. He raised an eyebrow and then moved quickly. He pinned me down and smiled, so much for me being in control. His hands undid my breast-band, and tossed that over with my shirt. His hands came back, rubbing gently at my chest and I moaned again. He was just too good. He leaned down then, caressing me with his lips and tongue. My back arched as I moaned, damnit didn't he understand that I was ready for him to start going faster? From experience I knew that my pants currently had a large damp spot darkening them.

He smiled and stopped what he was doing. He took my hands and, instead of pinning them, moved them down to the laces of my pants. I understood and quickly untied said laces. Hiccup gently slid his hand down inside them, not bothering to remove them yet. I moaned louder, arching against his hand as he slipped a finger into me. He murmured wordlessly to me as he began to pump that finger. I stopped him after a few moments, trying to focus on him.

"Hiccup, love… I need you… now." I could barely get the words out. I could barely even come up with them. He understood though. My pants and underwear joined my shirt and breast-band on the floor as he positioned himself. His lips covered mine and he swallowed my scream of pleasure as he plunged in. Our tongues battled as he continued to thrust. I met his thrusts equally, our moans swallowed by our kisses. I felt the peak approaching. Apparently he did as well, since he sped up. I came moments before him, milking him as our shouts flew muffled into each other's throats. We disentangled ourselves, panting slightly. I leaned back against the pillows as Hiccup flopped down beside me.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing me. I kissed him back, but froze in fear a second into the kiss. Hiccup pulled away, looking concerned.

"What is it Astrid? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I managed a squeak before a deep cough made him twist around.

"Uhh… Ohhh… Uhhh… Hi? Dad?"

**024****. Family**

~ Stoic's POV ~

It was good to have a big family, I could see that. The Hofferson family, the Thornson family, even the Ingermann's had a large family. Until five months ago my family had just been my sister, my brother-in-law, their son, and my son. Fairly small. But Hiccup had married Astrid five months ago, and the news was just out that she was pregnant. Considering that I'd heard them… er… going at it, quite a few times while making sure everything was fine at night I could be fairly certain that this family was going to grow very quickly.

**025****. Strangers. **

~ Snotlout's POV ~

Okay, so I felt bad now. I mean I'd treated Hiccup pretty bad, but really he was a stranger to me. Now he'd gone and saved the whole village. He was a stranger to everyone, but we were cousins. He shouldn't have been a stranger to me. I felt really bad, watching Astrid cry over him on the boat ride home. I felt even worse, thinking of all the names I'd called him. I never got to know him though. He really was a total stranger to me.

* * *

So! Now that that's over with... anybody have something to say? I know the last one is kinda bad, but I liked them all... 23 and 24 don't really go together, but they could... I guess...


End file.
